Talk:Power Combos
Tech Bursts I changed the "electric explosions" subtitle to 'Tech Bursts' since that's what the game refers to them as in the kill feed when you make them happen. I figure that means it's canonical, or some such. It might also be useful to have the specific combo names (i.e. Tech Burst, Cryo Explosion, etc.) redirect here. I tried to find this page by searching "Tech Bursts" but I ended up having to go to "Powers (Mass Effect 3)" and then coming here from the related pages. Unfortunately, I don't know how to set up redirects, because I'm a n00b like that. Chayes711 17:34, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :Done --Dragon The UnTamed 15:31, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Power Combos Timing and Efficacy The page says that the trigger and completion powers must be used simultaneously. Does this mean you must select the use of the two powers at the same time when in the powers screen? For example, Reave can explode a Warp when not used at the same time since Warp has a duration. Would two Reaves need to be cast at the same time, or would the second have to be cast while the first is still in effect? Since Reave is a DoT, it would seem to make sense to let it tick for a bit before exploding it. What about an Overload/Incinerate combo? Those two can't really affect the target at the same time since Overload is an instant power and Incinerate is a "projectile". Powers can be evolved to do more damage from combos. This is understood, but does a combo always do more damage than its two constituent powers? For example, Two Reaves would do damage over time. If you cast them at the same time and create a biotic explosion, does that explosion do more damage than the two would have done individually? --Rtrnofdmax 19:37, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, all of the source powers have some period of duration. It should perhaps be changed to "consecutively." However, "simultaneously" isn't technically incorrect since the first power is still affecting the target (the duration bit) when the detonating power hits. Trandra 22:12, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Biotic Detonators Do the biotic powers really detonate every type of combo? The tech powers appear to only detonate tech bursts, so I wanted to be sure. I will check this in-game, but I figured I'd open it up in case anyone knows for certain. --FlashbackJon 16:19, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :Biotic powers that cause a violent physical force effect on the target (Throw, Slam, Charge, etc.) also detonate tech/cryo/flame sources. Warp is an exception, because, even though it has no physical force component, it can detonate tech sources. However, recall that Warp does damage to shields which are a kind of electricity/tech. If you think about how the combos work it does start to make sense. FarmerBob12 06:11, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Redirect request Could someone add re-directs for "Power Combo", "Power combo", and "power combo"? (Sorry, I'm not familiar with how to do it.) Rtl42 16:56, April 20, 2012 (UTC) :Done, although only the first one is needed for the other two variations to work. -- Commdor (Talk) 17:01, April 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah I see, I wasn't sure how capitals were handled. Thanks for the fast response! Rtl42 02:41, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Warp Rank 4 Detonate Does anyone know if the Warp Rank 4 Detonate "Increase force, damage, and impact radius of combo detonations by 50%." applies to Warp as a source, a detonator, or both? Special C 21:05, April 20, 2012 (UTC) * Confirmed both by dev post. - von Boomslang 11:39, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Prox Mine Cryo Does anyone know if Prox Mine's "Slow" upgrade, the one that freezes, is a primer for a Cryo Explosion? Alex T Snow 11:00, May 20, 2012 (UTC) *There is no indication that it "freezes" a target like a cryo power does. The best that it says is "slow target's movement speed". Lksdjf Rebellion Pack combos? von Boomslang 11:43, May 31, 2012 (UTC) : Things to test: * Does Lash set up biotic combos? ** Yes, but the window is brief. Lksdjf * Does Lash detonate any sort of combo? ** Yes. Try it on a Hunter. Smash it, then Lash it. Lksdjf * Does Smash set up combos? ** Seems to be the case, biotic explosions with one upgrade and tech bursts with another... - von Boomslang 11:43, May 31, 2012 (UTC) * Does Smash detonate any sort of combo? ** Yes. Lksdjf * Does Flamer set up fire explosions? ** Yes, but it's difficult since Flamer's DOT will quickly take down a lot of enemies. Lksdjf * Does Arc Grenade set up tech bursts? ** Yes. The Quarian Male Engineer can do Tech Bursts on his own. This is my primary tactic when using him. Lksdjf * Does Arc Grenade detonate any sort of combo? Fire Explosion? I think the Flame Explosion is actually called "Fire Explosion" and the re-direct should be renamed as well. (I can change all the pages to the proper link so that the re-direct can be deleted.) I just want to get some confirmation before I go around changing things unilaterally. Trandra 22:29, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Redundancy of tech detonation sections There is a lot of redundancy with regards to how combos can be detonated. I would like to condense this to say that all powers are capable of triggering tech detonations, with the exceptions being Cryo and Fire explosions in that they require the enemy to die. It gets kind of old to have to update three lists with the same information. Any ideas on how to do this with the greatest efficiency? Lksdjf (talk)